At the present time, many services are made available to a user via web applications, whose pages are accessible by means of a browser. However, it would be particularly advantageous to efficiently share information, specific to the user, between the pages of several web applications, notably when the latter are hosted under various domains. A web page belonging to the domain “www.abc.fr” could thus usefully exploit, for example by displaying it in a suitable form, a part of the data, specific to a user, collected by another web page belonging to the domain “www.def.net”.
Typically, such a communication of data between web pages can only be implemented by sharing the access to common databases. This approach is not however satisfactory notably when the pages are hosted under various domains and are used by various actors. This is because a third-party entity must then intervene, notably posing problems of performance, configuration, security and adaptability.
A need therefore exists for sharing data between the web pages of a plurality of web applications, notably when the latter belong to various domains, without resorting to a remote entity, in other words located outside of the computer used to access said web pages.
The present invention aims to improve the situation.